Shawty fire burning on the dance floor
by AZTHEBEST1
Summary: This is a Hana Yori Dango that takes place after Tsukasa come back from the USA, and propose Tsukushi. It revolvs around everyone,like what happens to Akira,Soujiroh,Rui,Yuuki and another girl,who's bestfriend with the girls and was there for Tsukushi from the beginning. BTW it's pairing are:tsukusa,yuujiroh,rui/the other bestfriend,and we'll se if there is anyone for Akira or not.


HANA YORI DANGO

Tsukasa&Tsukushi got their real-world happy ending, now it's time for their friends to get a happy ending & a partner.

Annie, she's another of Tsukushi's best friend, and like Yuuki she's been there for her when Tsukushi needed a shoulder, alongside with Yuuki. Annie has always been a girl who was too shy,too silent,too naive,too sensible. It's not a surprise that she became friend with Yuuki and Tsukushi when the defended her in middle school from guys who were bulling her because...well, because they were assholes! Since that episode they've been so close that you'd think that they were sisters who had difrent father, as Annie had dark skin. Annie's a European,born and raised there until she was eleven,when her father got tranfered in Japan for a promotion. She has a father who's indian and a mother who's swiss. Oh you would all think that her name is Annie, but nope, Annie's just a nickname that her friends gave her. Her name actually is Anika,Annie for short. Annie met the F4 for the first time in Shizuka's birthday party where she fell hard for someone,but she though that it was just a silly crush , so decided to not give it much importance or tell her two bestfriends. And it wouldn't have been a good thing to tell them because also one of them had some romantic feeling for that guy. But this guy didn't feel anything for the two of them cause his heart had been caught by another girl many years ago, a girl who is so beautiful that they couldn't even think to have a chance, at least Annie, cause Tsukushi was all another question. Yup you guessed right, it's our dear Rui Hanazawa the one who captured our Annie's heart and mind. While he was away she thought that finally she would forget this strange guy that seems to always find his way into her though. But then he had to come back from his lover and that Tsukasa had to plan that horriblie trip to... When that morning they got to know that Tsukasa flew from the Island without them,she knew that something was wrong, and she got to know what it was from Yuuki somedays later because she let it slip... Not only Tsukushi and Rui kissed but she didn't even tell her something so important. She was hurt,really hurt, but she didn't know what hurt her the most. She become more silent than was with them wherever they invited her sure, but she become a little Tsukasa had to go away,and Rui and Tsukushi became even closer, but she could see in her eyes that Rui might have had a place in her heart but now he was nothing more than a friend to her, and Tsukasa had a rally big space in her heart. she felt so happy that the girls got close again,having again pygiama parties at mines,Yuuki's or Tsukushi's. Sometimes 3 of the F4's would come to visit them,to hang out together,but as the time flew they got busier. Then Tsukushi went to get Tsukasa back here in Japan after he's been away for so long. She came back so broken that she wished that Tsukushi hadn't ever stoped loving Rui, cause he wouldn't have hurt her. She tried to act in front of them that she had moved on but them being bestfriends , she couldn't hide it. They tried everything that they could to cheer her up but it was fruitless. Then Tsukasa came back, with him his Fiancè,Shigeru,the princess of the Okawahara Corporation. the girls all began to hate her, but then it became hard to hate her, and so they sometimes hung out together. Then her parents got both a promotion,her mother in the U.S.A. and her father in Russia,and decided to separate out of no ,being underage,had to move with one of them, and choose to go with her had to live all her friends was so sad that she couldn't tell them what was happining in her life,not until she had only a day left before they had to move. At first Tsukushi and Yuuki were a little angry with her,but then they all began to cry,because it would be the last day they had together,cause she didn't know when she would ever get a chance to come back. That day the girls decide to do as many thing as possible they could ever do, and at night the F4 with all their friends held a farewell party for her. They had dinner,teased each other,played games like truth or dare, they even had a Karaoke party. She got to sing with Rui. They sang "it's a start of something new",it was one of her favourite song from couldn't sing like a singer but it wasn't that bad,but Rui seemed so tuned,that he made her fall in love with him all over again. Yup,she had fallen in love with Rui. The nest day at the airport she was saying goodbyes to her friends alone, as her mother had already flown over two days ago. While biding goodbye to Rui she dared to make a move,by hugging him,which surprise everyone apart from Yuuki as she found about it awhile ago. As Rui was the last one that she hadn't bidded her byes, after the hug ended she quickly got into the plane,not before looking behind her,to see a surprised Tsukushi, a teary Yuuki, a normal Soujiroh, Akira ,Tsukasa,and a expressionless Rui. A tear fell from her eye,which made her turn her back to her friends and get into the plane. To her new life.


End file.
